maliks_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
This wasn't meant
Malia was sitting almost at the top of the West Tower, reading a book. Shit had gone down and she just needed a break from everything. Being in her OWLs year, Malia was supposed to be studying her ass off, but she really just needed a break. "Hey." Malia glanced up from the book as she heard a soft voice. There was her girlfriend since around Fourth Year, Lena Willow. Her eyes were rimmed red from crying and her cheeks were puffy. "Where have you been?" "Where have I been? Where have I been? You've been avoiding me for days, Lena!" She spat. Her once mirth-filled eyes were now full of quiet anger, darkening by the moment. Lena flinched, obviously not this side of Malia. "I'm sorry." She whispered, shaking her head. "Sorry fixes nothing. What do you want, Willow?" Lena's soft blue eyes found Malia's angry grey one. At the sight of Lena's eyes, Malia softened up, but hardened once again. "No. You won't use your eyes this time." She shook her head, slamming her book shut. She stood up. "Look, I- I'm sorry!" Lena finally broke down in front of Malia, sobs leaving her lips as tears ran down her face wildly. "I did something stupid! Don't we all?! I made a mistake!" Lena attempted to scream, her own sobs overwhelming her. Two weeks ago one of their classmates, Miriam, had kissed Lena just as Malia walked in. It had all been a plan to ruin Lena and Malia, them being jealous of Malia and Lena because of being the center of attention almost all of the time. Of course, Malia believed Lena and they had moved on from that situation. Just a week ago Lena had started to act oddly, avoiding Malia every time she walked up to her. "I- I kept meeting w-with her this p-past week!" Lena cried out, shaking her head furiously. Behind Malia's now emotionless mask was sheer fury. She wanted to strangle Miriam dead at the moment. "You. Did. What?" Malia's voice was deadly quiet. Lena took an unstable step forward, trying to reach towards Malia. "I can't.. I can't believe you, Lena!" She shot a death glare to the blonde, who let a small whimper escape her lips. "After being fucking criticized by many people, you go ahead and pull this crap on me?!" And that, was when the dam broke. Tears leaked from Malia's eyes, furiously shaking her head. "I can't believe you! Why would you do this, Willow?" More tears fell from her eyes, clouding her vision as she threw her hands in the air. "I'm sorry! It was a mistake!" Lena pleaded for Malia's forgiveness, hoping she'd come back to her arms and this whole shit would have never even happened. What was wrong with her? Malia was everything anybody would ask for. Just like Lena was everything for Malia, Malia was for her. "Apologies have no meaning until you give them one. Just like love." Malia snapped, a sobs now escaping her lips. Lena had always believed she'd die with Malia. Sure, they were young and naïve with no experience in love, but they both knew what they had was special. Throughout their third year, many of their year classmates had begun to realize that their friendship was a bit more than that and even they thought that Malia and Lena would do well together in the future. That they'd end up together. It did take more time for the girls to realize it. They both fell silent, only their soft sobs being heard. "I stopped! I was honest with you, Malia. For God's sake, Malia, my eyes are only for you." Lena spoke with more confidence in herself as her sobs subsided. "No.. No." Malia shook her head. "What?" "If.. That's true, then time. Time is the reply. We're just fifth years. We're naïve. And maybe.. This just wasn't meant." Malia's voice was barely above a whisper. Her eyes were squeezed shut, not wanting to see Lena's reaction. "No.. Malia, don't say that. Please don't say that." That was liked a slap in the face for Lena. Lena's voice trembled, hurt evident in her eyes. "Time.." Malia whispered again, before hurriedly running down the tower, needing to get away. She had failed to notice the heartbroken look on Lena's eyes as she noticed what Malia had been reading. It was a book... on Love. Category:DARP